1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that can be used for a meter unit and the like for a vehicle that displays measuring instruments such as a speedometer and a fuel gauge. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device that can provide graphics display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, graphical meters with an image display system have been known. In the system, a display device such as a liquid crystal display is used for displaying vehicle meters on a screen (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-221915, for example). Also in such a graphical meter, to achieve similar display to conventional measuring instruments with pointer needles, a scale and a pointer needle are typically displayed and the tip of the pointer needle indicates a portion on the scale, thereby indicating given numeric value information.
In recent years, in order to achieve a more preferable display device, improved stereoscopic vision of the pointer needle has been required.